Federal Media Corporation
FMC Logo.png The Federal Media Corporation (FMC) is a Federal Atheist public service broadcasting corporation. Its main responsibility is to provide impartial public service broadcasting in the Federal Atheist Republic . It is the largest broadcaster in the world by number of employees, with about 43,000 staff. The FMC is headquartered at FMC Tower in Scientia City and has major production centers in Diagoras , Castellum , Veritatem , and Lacus and smaller production centers throughout the Federal Atheist Republic . The FMC is a semi-autonomous public service broadcaster that operates under a Federal Charter and a Licence and Agreement from the President. Within the Federal Atheist Republic its work is funded principally by an annual federal tax, which is charged to all Federal Atheist households, companies and organisations using any type of equipment to receive live television broadcasts. The level of the tax is set annually by the Federal Atheist Government and agreed by Federal Congress . Outside the Federal Atheist Republic , the FMC Enigami Service has provided services by direct broadcasting and re-transmission contracts by sound radio since the inauguration of the FMC Enigami Service on May 4, 2028 CE and more recently by television. So far, only Altruvia uses this service. Though sharing some of the facilities of the domestic services, particularly for news and current affairs output, the Enigami Service has a separate Managing Director, and its operating costs have historically been funded mainly by direct grants from the Federal Atheist government. These grants were determined independently of the domestic tax and were usually awarded from the budget of the Foreign Office. As such, the FMC's international content has traditionally represented – at least in part – an effective foreign policy tool of the Federal Atheist Government. The recent FMC Enigami Service spending review has announced plans for the funding for the Enigami service to be drawn from the domestic tax. History 2020's 2030's 2040's 2050's Governance Charter The FMC operates under a Federal Charter, with the current Charter having come into effect on January 1, 2047 CE and running until December 31, 2056 CE. The Federal Charter is reviewed every 10 years. The 2047 Charter specifies that the mission of the Corporation is to "inform, educate and entertain". It states that the Corporation exists to serve the public interest and to promote its public purposes: sustaining citizenship and civil society, promoting education and learning, stimulating creativity and cultural excellence, representing the Federal Atheist Republic, its regions and communities, bringing the Federal Atheist Republic to the world and the world to the Federal Atheist Republic, helping to deliver to the public the benefit of emerging communications technologies and services, and taking a leading role in the switchover to new technology in television. This Charter also created the largest change in the governance of the Corporation since its inception. It abolished the sometimes controversial governing body, the Federal Management, and replaced it with the FMC Executive Board. Under the Federal Charter, the FMC must obtain a licence from the President. This licence is accompanied by an agreement which sets the terms and conditions under which FMC is allowed to broadcast. Executive Board The Executive Board is responsible for operational management and delivery of services within a framework set by the Federal Government, and is headed by the current CEO, Jane Valion, who has led to corporation since the beginning. The Executive Board consists of Executive directors. with non-executive directors serving as subordinates. The executive board is made up of the CEO as well as the head of each of the main FMC divisions. These at present are Regom Yesom, Director of FMC Vision; Mit Eivad, Director of FMC Audio & Music; Tecalia Mordine, Director of Future Media; Niraz Letap, Chief Financial Officer; James Mellagi, Director of Business Operations and Neleh Nedoab, Director of News. Corporate Structure The Corporation is headed by the CEO's office, which has overall control of the management and running of the FMC. Below this is the FMC Direction Group, which deals with inter departmental issues and any other tasks which the Executive Board has delegated to it. Below the FMC Direction Group are the following six departments covering all the FMC's output: #FMC Vision is in charge of FMC Television, of commissioning and producing television programming, of operations such as the FMC Natural History Unit and also includes the FMC Archives. #FMC Audio & Music is in charge of FMC Radio and music content across the FMC, including music programs on FMC Television, events such as the numerous orchestras such as the FMC Philharmonic. #FMC Future Media is in charge of all digital output, such as FMC Online, and developing new technologies through the Science Department. #FMC Operations includes FMC Marketing, Communications and Audience. The department as a whole looks after the employees, the upkeep of the buildings, strategy, policy, project delivery, property, legal affairs, marketing and the normal day to day functioning of the corporation. By request of the Federal Atheist Government, the Operations department is also responsible for enforcing the censorship against anything that portrays religion in a favorable view, as well as the Confederacy of Traxere. #FMC Finance & Business manages the corporations expenses, long term business plans and tax collection. They also assign budgets to the different departments. #FMC News Group operate the entire FMC News operation, including the national, sectoral and international operations. They are in charge of all Television, Radio and Interweb bulletins in all operations. All aspects of the FMC fall into one or more of the above departments, with the following exception: *FMC Enigami Service. It operates international channels and exploits brands to gain additional income for FMC programs. Being international, the Enigami Service is allowed autonomy to a certain extent. Finances The FMC has the largest budget of any Federal Atheist based broadcaster with an operating expenditure of 8.808 billion monets in 2050 CE. Revenue The principal means of funding the FMC is through the federal tax, costing 100 monets per year per household since April 2049 CE. Such a tax is required to receive broadcast television across the Federal Atheist Republic, however no tax is required to own a television used for other means, or for sound only radio sets. The cost of the television tax is set by the government and enforced by the Federal Police. A 50% discount is offered to registered blind citizens. As a result of the Federal Atheist Government's recent spending review, an agreement has been reached between the government and the corporation in which the current tax will remain frozen at the current level until the Federal Charter is renewed. Headquarters and Regional Offices Services Television Radio News Interweb Music Other Commercial Activities Cultural Signifigance Criticism and Controversies Censorship Unfair Monopoly Government Propaganda Machine